A Fresh Beginning
by Kooglegurl
Summary: Yamato and Mei have been enjoying their life together for three years now. After finishing college and getting married in April, their love for each other has become stronger than ever before. There are dark clouds on the horizon, however, that are threatening their cosy togetherness.


**AN I hereby solemnly swear that I do not own anything, especially not Say I Love You.**

One-Shot: A Fresh Beginning

Yamato and Mei had been enjoying their life together for three years now. After finishing college and getting married in April, their love for each other had become stronger than ever before. There were dark clouds on the horizon, however, that were threatening their cosy togetherness.

There was a child on the way. After getting the news while at work, Yamato immediately headed back home to his pregnant wife. He opened the door to their house and saw Mei laying on the couch.

Yamato let out a sigh and walked over to her. "You should not be sleeping on the couch," Yamato said, picked Mei up in his arms and carried her over to their bedroom. He laid Mei down on their bed and pulled the covers up over her body. Yamato then kissed her on her voluptuous bosoms.

He walked out of the room and went into the kitchen to start cooking for their dinner. "I will make Mei some special food," Yamato said, scrambling for a large bowl. He placed it on the floor next to him and smiled to himself. He really didn't want to be a father just yet... Thankfully, he knew ways to get out of the soul-crushing responsibilities of parenting.

"In order for Mei to enjoy a dinner that she will never forget for as long as she lives, I shall cook using techniques that only some of the world's greatest chefs employ – and they'll all look crappy compared to me. Today, I shall cook with my body," he declared stoically and undid his trousers.

Naked from the waist down, Yamato squatted over the bowl he had placed on the floor in such a way that his buttocks were gaping wide and his anus was aligned with the centre of the bowl. "Here goes nothing," he muttered as he felt his anus widen. A familiar sensation, enjoyed by billions of people the world over every day, began to radiate from his sphincter as his bowel movement began and he emptied his innards into the bowl.

After a while, Yamato heard feet step coming downstairs.

"Welcome back," Mei said, rubbing her eyes and looked at Yamato.

"Did you just wake up? Yamato asked, looking at Mei.

"Yeah," Mei said, walking over to Yamato and wrap her arms around him.

"How the little one doing?" Yamato asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"He told me that he was hungry," Mei answer.

"How convenient! I just finished preparing a delicious meal for you," Yamato said, pulling away and instead presenting Mei with the bowl he had just filled with his manure. "Look alive, I made ye chocolate pudding," Yamato declared proudly.

"It smells so good," Mei said as she sat down at the table.

"May only good things come from you eating this," Yamato said, sitting down across the table.

"Thank you," Mei said, starting to eat. Yamato looked at Mei with cruel abandon in his eyes. "Yamato, what's wrong?" Mei asked. Then she realised what was happening. Her beloved hubby had been serving her a freshly cooked up poo meal to force her body into having a miscarriage!

"Yamato, why," she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Because I have no interest in being a father just yet," replied Yamato, his voice dripping with fiendish cold.

Mei wanted to stop, but alas, Yamato used his psychic powers to forcer her into continuing consuming his poo. Against Mei's will, her hand that was holding the spoon dug itself into the stinking brown contents of the bowl in front of her time and again, shoveling spoons full of poo into her horrified stupid face. Finally, her body could not hold on any longer. A wailing moan escaped Mei's poo-smeared mouth as she felt her womb widen and a tremor crawling through her limbs. Under excruciating agony, she experienced a miscarriage, thus ending her pregnancy once and for all.

**ABORTION IS AN ABOMINATION AND SHOULD NOT EXIST! Fav my story if you agree.**


End file.
